Because I'm a Shadow
by D3M1G0D54KUR4
Summary: When the green-eyed boy and the gray-eyed beauty broke up, they became…depressed. They believed that the other was their sunrise. Without a sunrise, what was a happy day? Without a sunrise, where was the light? Without a sunrise…there was darkness instead. 'You were my sunrise. You left, I'm now nothing. Not even a shadow.' MORTALS & ONE-SHOT! Slightly OOC! :)


Because I'm a Shadow

When the green-eyed boy and the gray-eyed beauty broke apart, they became…saddened.

They believed that the other was their sunrise.

Without a sunrise, what was a happy day?

Without a sunrise, where was the light?

Without a sunrise…there was darkness instead.

'You were my sunrise. You left, I'm now nothing.'

* * *

"_Percy, did you get the milk?" called the gray-eyed beauty from the kitchen of the apartment. The green-eyed boy, identified as Percy, strolled into the kitchen of his girlfriend's apartment and helped himself to a seat._

"_I thought you were going to get it," yawned the boy. The girl rolled her eyes._

"_I never said I was going to. So I take it as you didn't?" asked the girl._

"_No," Percy lied. He stretched and wandered over to his beloved and wrapped his arms from behind as she scrubbed the dishes and stashed them in their rightful places. _

_It was a peaceful day. The windows were opened, and the warm gray curtains danced in the light breeze. The sun was shining, and it was a clear sky, making the day even brighter—emotionally. The little plants embraced the sunlight warmly, while people merely despised the sun for making it awfully hot; or simply loved it for making their day bright. _

_Cars honked below. Of course; New York was the city that never slept. Below the apartment, people and cars were buzzing about like busy bees, and if you listened very, very carefully, you'd be able to hear the singing of the birds, tweeting away like there was nothing wrong in the world. _

"_Percy," sighed the gray-eyed girl, her shoulders slumping. The boy buried his nose within the girl's honey colored curls._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Whenever I ask you to get something for me, why don't you ever get it?" she asked quietly. _

"_I'm just really lazy."_

"_I get that," the girl let out a soft laugh. "But I only need you to walk a couple blocks to the supermarket."_

"_How do I know that you actually need milk and that you're not trying to get rid of me?" teased the green-eyed boy. Except, the girl didn't sense the fact that he was joking the entire time; the bag of milk was already in the fridge. Indeed, he was sneaky._

"_Percy, just…seriously!" she exclaimed, wiping her hands hastily and spinning around to face the confused boy. Percy frowned. "It's just a simple walk! I mean, I get that you're lazy, but I have things to do, like homework and cleaning the house! I don't have time to go shopping, and I really, really need for you to. I'm not using you as a servant or anything, it's just that I'd really appreciate the help!" the girl said. _

"_Annabeth, I was just—"_

"_No, no more excuses!" the girl, now known as Annabeth, covered her ears. "I hate to hear your stupid excuses! It's either 'Oh Annabeth, I'm too tired' or 'Sorry, Mom's calling.' Can't you just help me for once?"_

_Percy groaned. "Annabeth, just please listen—"_

"_LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LA LAAAAA!" _

"_Annabeth—"_

"_NANANANANANANA BATMAN!"_

"_ANNABETH!"_

_Annabeth froze. He never yelled at her before, much less raised his voice even a tiny bit. _

"_What is this now?" he growled. "Fighting over some stupid bag of milk? I know that you're busy with housework and all, with your family out on vacation and all, but seriously! You're telling me that it's only a couple blocks of walking, huh? Well why don't you do it? If it doesn't take that long, why don't you go? Tell me!"_

"_I actually have things to do, that's why! You're just sitting around on your butt all day doing nothing! Just go get the milk or something! I don't go because I could be doing my homework for the architectural class right now, instead of arguing with you!" Annabeth retorted, a flame of anger eating away at her brain._

"_Well why don't you go ahead and do your homework then?"_

"_You know, I will!"_

"_Good!"_

"_Now leave!"_

"_It's over!"_

"_I DON'T CARE!"_

-:- -:- -:-

Looking back on it, Percy felt guilty. He and the love of his life had broken up because of a stupid argument about buying _milk_. Like, who ends a relationship just because of something like that? When Percy had reached his mother's apartment where he was staying for the summer [they wouldn't allow Percy and Annabeth all alone in an apartment together], just looking out the window made him feel insulted. The bright, happy, sunny day was an insult to Percy's gloomy day. It should've been raining, or at least cloudy.

Days had passed after his break-up with Annabeth, and he felt broken. Shattered. Lifeless. As he was sitting alone in his pitch-black room, he thought. Since that day, Percy began to shut himself away in his room, where he shut the blinds and covered them with black construction paper. It was awfully dark. Percy didn't mind.

When he and Annabeth were dating, there were sunny, bright, and happy days. It made them feel special. They were always there for one another. Percy was always at Annabeth's side during their free time, as if he were her shadow; following her everywhere. And since shadows only appeared when there was light…Annabeth…was his sunrise. Without her, he'd be nothingness.

When Percy looked up [at least he thought he did] to the darkness above, fuzzy words formed. Either he was crazy, or his eyes were just playing with him.

**GOODBYE. IT'S OVER. I DON'T CARE. BYE. I HATE YOU.**

**GOODBYE.**

Oh so badly, did he want to erase those goodbyes that had smeared black onto his sky. Percy would give anything to get Annabeth back; together they were like a shadow and a girl [or anything else]—always together, always there, no matter what. Annabeth's smile would shine upon him.

"Percy?" Sally Jackson called out, peeping in through the crack on his door. She gasped. "Percy! Wha—where?"

Percy stood up immediately and ripped off the black paper from the windows and hastily opened the blinds. The light outside temporarily blinded him, and as his eyes adjusted, Sally, his mother, stood behind him with her hands on her hips, a disappointed look on her face. But it soon softened as she noticed her son's sad face.

"It's Annabeth again, isn't it?" she asked as soft as possible, reaching up to caress her son's now-pale cheeks. Dark bags hung under his darkened green eyes. His normal tan had vanished, replaced with a sickly pale color. Percy hadn't changed his clothes in days, nor did he shower. Silently, he bet that he smelt of gunk.

"Yeah," he mumbled, barely audible. Sally sighed.

"Why did you two break up in the first place again?" Sally asked.

"Milk," Percy murmured, eyelids drooping. They felt as if they weighed tons. Sally pulled her son into a tight hug.

"Oh my baby," she whispered, "My baby. How long have you been in there for?"

Percy shrugged.

"I should have just taken the morning shifts instead of the afternoon shifts if you were like this all week! How about we get you all cleaned up, and we'll sit down and talk about it, shall we?" Sally suggested.

"Canisleep?"

"I'm sorry what?" Sally bit back a chuckle as she reached out to tilt her son's head up.

"Can I sleep?"

Sally smiled warmly. "After you shower; I won't have you sleep in such filthy clothing! Shower and throw those clothes into the laundry basket and go to sleep. We'll talk tomorrow, alright?"

"Yes, Mommy," joked Percy. Sally and Percy laughed. Sally felt relieved that her son was back to normal…kind of…though she was still upset by her son's recent behavior.

* * *

**Two Days Later…**

Percy felt better after a couple nights of sleep and confronting his mother about the true story of the break-up. And when I say true, I mean that Percy…might have lied to his mother about it. But that doesn't matter.

It was early in the morning when Percy decided to step out and stroll around in the local park of Manhattan. Birds tweeted, and the usual rush of cars had ceased. Percy inhaled the scent of the outside air, glad to finally be outside after many days locked up in his room.

The sun was hiding in the distance, as it was still quite early. It was as if the light disappeared from the real world too—not only from Percy's little world. In his little world, the light had vanished, taking his love too and went far, far away.

Percy took a seat down on a nearby park bench and took a moment to take in his surroundings. Couples walked around hand in hand. Yes, it was early, but it did not stop them from taking a romantic walk through the park. As Percy watched them, his heart clenched. It pained him to see other couples happy, while he was completely broken. Well…not _completely_…

Joggers' jogged by and little puppies ran around with their owners.

As Percy continued to look around, he spotted the one person he thought he would never see again.

Her blond curls were still as beautiful and cute as he remembered, and they were tied back into a ponytail. Her usual tan had disappeared, now white as paper with a tint of gray. Her stormy gray eyes had turned a darker shade, and she held a sad look.

_Annabeth_, Percy thought, his heart literally smashing itself against his chest.

* * *

Annabeth felt as if somebody had ripped her heart out and squeezed it until it felt exhausted and broken.

Whoever decided upon her fate in life must've hated her, but she wasn't sure about where she had gone wrong. Sure, she just suddenly yelled in Percy's face that day, then later discovered that he was probably trying to tell her something she didn't even bother to acknowledge, but that was when a flame of anger had sprouted in her head and began eating away at her brain. She wasn't thinking about what she was saying then.

When Percy called it off and had left, she literally fell to her knees and began to pound against the poor tiled floors that had done nothing to her, but supported her above ground. That night, she locked herself in her room and cried herself to sleep.

Now, walking around in the park, a memory flashed through her head.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Bet you can't catch me, Wise Girl!" Percy snickered up ahead. Annabeth laughed._

"_You wish, Seaweed Brain!"_

_And with that, the two began to chase each other around through the park, not caring if others shot them dirty or amused looks. They were a happy couple after all._

"_Hah!" Annabeth hopped on Percy from behind, causing him to stumble and trip over his own feet foolishly. The two lovebirds crashed onto the ground, smiling like idiots._

"_Okay, fine, you win," Percy grumbled, smirking. Annabeth grinned, and then pressed her lips to his. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, until Annabeth pulled away before they could get carried away. Percy groaned in protest. _

"_Seriously Percy, we're outside!" Annabeth reasoned as she attempted to pull Percy up and off of the ground. But as he was the big and muscular one and she was the thin and slim one, she only managed to get him up an inch._

"_That cloud looks like a turtle," Percy suddenly mumbled. _

"_Huh?" Annabeth let go of his hand, her own hand immediately missing the warmth of the other. But as Annabeth looked up and scanned the sky, she raised an eyebrow. "They're all blobs to me."_

"_Wow, and I thought you were the smart and artistic one."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Annabeth felt her lips curve upwards into a smile as the memory finished playing. She stopped at a bench in front of a fountain and sat down. She fiddled with the sleeve of her sweater—even though it was mid-summer, it would still be slightly chilly during the early mornings. Not that she minded. It was nice in the mornings.

She pulled her knees up and rested her chin on top, rocking her body back and forth. Oh, how she missed Percy. Everyday then, she would wake up with a purpose—to see her beloved boyfriend. But now as they were separated…Annabeth wondered why she was even waking up anymore. She didn't have anything to wake up to anymore except for family and a couple of friends. There were no awaiting arms for her. There was nobody who would love her as a girlfriend, only as a friend and daughter or step-sister.

Suddenly, a figure appeared before her. She looked up, and her heart immediately flipped and rolled.

His usual midnight-black hair was longer than the last time she had seen him. It was rather…shaggier, and his bangs were now in his eyes. Speaking of those eyes…the eyes she once had fallen for [truth be told, she fell for the eyes first] had turned into a much darker shade of green—almost black. His tan was wiped away just like hers, and long bags hung under his eyes. Like him, Annabeth also had them, though they were safely concealed by makeup.

The two exes gazed at one another, staring straight into their eyes. Green on gray. None of them spoke. An uncomfortable silence washed over them. Annabeth was the first to break the staring contest, and Percy was the first to break the silence.

"Hi."

"Hey."

Another silence.

"L-Look," Percy began, his voice slightly quavering, though he gained more confidence as he continued with every word. "I'm really, really sorry about the other day. I was just…kind of…you know…out of it. It just wasn't our day."

Annabeth simply nodded, not trusting her voice. Percy mumbled something under his breath, and reached out to take her hand. The warmth his fingers held immediately spread into her body.

"If you're not going to say anything…I'll give it a shot.

"I'm sorry. I was just really mad that you kept on interrupting me and stuff. After I left…well…I just kind of went bananas. I'd lock myself in my room where it would be pitch-black, and…every time I look up to the ceiling, fuzzy words would form and my eyes would just my tricking me, saying _goodbye, it's over, I hate you, bye, _and stuff. I wanted to so badly, to erase those that had ruined the sky that was once clear and completely blue. In my world, of course.

"I really want to forget that fight. I don't like us being apart—I hate it. I tried to forget the fight, but I can't, and I try to forget you, but it's hard when we've spent two years dating. Forgetting you, is like trying to erase myself," Percy paused. "Can we just—"

Annabeth stood up and crashed her lips into his, and he just stood there, shocked. But he responded with just as much eagerness after a couple seconds.

At last, they broke apart.

"Yes."

Off to their left, a ray of light shined upon them. Percy and Annabeth both turned their heads. The sun was just peeping up from the horizon. Percy grinned.

"I love you."

"I love me too. And I love you too."

Percy's sunrise has just returned to him alright. His light was back, and he was glad.

The shadow and the girl have now reunited.

* * *

**THE END!**

**OH MY GOSH, I was inspired by a song by BEAST [if you know me, you know I love 'em] called **_**Shadow**_** and it's SUCH a meaningful song and it's SUCH a loving song! I LOVE IT SO MUCH!**

**Sorry, I normally don't fangirl or squeal. *clears throat***

**This is probably my favorite one-shot so far. Well, from my own written.**

**[Listens to SHADOW]**

**DISCLAIMER: **Nothing but the plot is owned.

**Anyway, to those of you who are currently following **_**It's Hard to Love Somebody You Don't Know**_**, I'm still writing that chapter!**

**GOTTA RUN—**

**Review and I'll be the happiest person ever!**

**:D**


End file.
